A Disciple's Journey
by Adevlo. D
Summary: Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his Captain, damn it! And it was about time Naruto learned that too! Kono/Naru


**A/N: This story is currently under revision. I've found myself at an impasse to continue on with it because my writing isn't the same as how it was. I like to say my style has matured but…**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the Naruto characters.

**Warning: **Yaoi (malexmale), crude language

**Rated: **NC-17

**Pairing: **Konohamaru Sarutobi & Naruto Uzumaki

**Summary: **_Konohamaru is sick and tired of watching Naruto continuously asking that damned traitor Uchiha out on a date and always being rejected in return. Sasuke didn't deserve someone as loving and caring as his blond ANBU captain damn it!_ _And it was about time Naruto learned that too._

**Revised: **12/26/2014

* * *

><p><strong>A Disciple's Journey <strong>

**Chapter I**

**Admiration From Afar**

"C'mon Sasuke! Date me!"

The man in question ignored the whiny voice and kept his focus on skimming over his recently penned mission report, assessing its every neatly written work of impeccable description as becoming of the last surviving Uchiha clan member.

A younger, impish man, with untamable saffron hair and brightly twinkling cerulean eyes with an equally bright grin stretching molar to molar leered down at him from the other side of Sasuke's desk, a slim tongue poking out to lick plum lips in a suggestive manner. Not that Sasuke had paid any heed to the blatant wanton display, the crisp paper he was holding up doing a good job of covering the said idiot's face.

"I'll make it worth your while." Naruto continued on in a sultry tone of voice. Sasuke's eye twitched and his hold on the paper tightened, effectively crinkling the documents in his hand.

"You're so cute when you're pissed, Sasu-chan!" Naruto cooed happily, flattening his hands under his chin and giving his friend a toothy smile, his round derriere swaying from side to side much like that of a preying feline.

_That's it. _Sasuke slammed his hands on his desk and abruptly stood up. Letting the wooden chair he had been sitting on fall to the ground with a clatter, onyx eyes glared down at the surprised man before him. He let a menacing grow escape him, an evil glint shining in his onyx eyes as he sneered down at the shrinking blond.

"Naruto, for the last _millionth_ time. No, I need to revive my clan and I'm not even gay!"

The young Anbu captain straightened in his chair, arms folding in front of his chest and lips puckered out in a irate pout. Scowling, he let his wide eyes stare Sasuke down, long, tan fingers drumming along the crook of his elbow almost expectantly.

"Coulda fooled me with that haircut of yours...way too much product if you ask me." Came the grumbled reply.

Sasuke's lips quirked upwards and a very noticeable twitch began to throb at the furrow of his slender eyebrow. Slowly, with predatory strides, Sasuke rounded the corner of his desk, a murderous aura surrounding his imposing figure as he glowered at the uneasy blond in front of him. A sheepish laugh erupted from Naruto's throat, a shaky finger coming to scratch his whiskered cheek nervously while a bead of sweat rolled down the side of his face.

"Ah-ha-ha! I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean it!"

A growl. More nervous laughter.

"Please Sasuke, don't do it! Think rationally now!"

An evil smirk accompanied by a whimper.

"Sasuke! Sasu-!"

The young Uchiha crouched down and wrapped his arms around Naruto's legs. He quickly stood and smirked when Naruto lost his balance and landed on his shoulder with a grunt. Swiftly stepping out of his office he pointedly ignored the odd stares they received from the other shinobi. Some of them laughed and shook their head in poorly concealed amusement, already used to such silly behavior from their two outstanding Anbu captains.

Finally spotting the office door to the Missions Room he slammed it open with an abrupt kick. The man at the desk jumped slightly at the sudden intrusion, mouth opening to yell at whoever didn't bother to knock, but the words died on his lips upon noticing the flailing baggage on Sasuke's shoulder. A heavy sigh escaped him, a hand coming up rub away the upcoming headache.

"Konohamaru," Sasuke began, but fell silent when a hand was raised.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm on it." He got up and caught his captain in his awaiting arms as Sasuke flung him without a second thought. With a turn of his heel the young Uchiha took his leave, Naruto frantically squirming in Konohamaru's arms to chase after his unrequited love once again, but the younger man held onto him tightly until he was sure Sasuke was a safe distance away.

Finally, he let Naruto jump from out of his hold and went back to his desk, pointedly ignoring the amused eyes and poorly stifled snickers of his fellow co-workers.

"Konohamaru! Why'd you let him get away? You're supposed to be helping me!" Naruto whined while sitting on the desk, completely ignoring the stack of papers he knocked over in his brashness. Konohamaru cursed and shot his captain a glare, waving off the awed genin team who'd been waiting on him since Naruto's uncouth arrival. They grumbled moodily at him but spared the oblivious blond impressed glances before shuffling off. After all, it's not every day you get to see Konoha's very own war hero and rumored future Hokage.

"I don't know what you see in him."

Naruto put a finger to his chin, a look of concentration etching across his features, probably mulling over which attributes he liked about Sasuke the best. Not that there were many, but there were _some _things…hopefully. Naruto thought harder.

In the midst of his quest to rearrange all the fallen paperwork Konohamaru's eyes travelled up, watching as Naruto's pink tongue pressed against the side of his top lip in deep concentration. Slender eyebrows were furrowed together and Konohamaru's cheeks spotted a blotch of cherry-red. Silently, he had to admit that his Captain was pretty damn attractive. Although, it would have been a lot cuter if the man had been thinking of something other than the good-for-nothing asshole Uchiha.

Konohamaru bristled at the remembrance of the smug bastard. He despised the fact that Naruto was in '_love'_ (obsession more like it) with that traitorous prick, and loathed said man even more so. The damned asshole returned four years ago, helping them through Pein's invasion of their homeland and deciding only after everything was over to stay and rebuild his clan.

Of course it had been the Council who'd pardoned their precious Uchiha brat, using his aid in the battle to overrule any ultimate decision Tsunade had in store for the bastard, completely disregarding the fact that it'd been _Naruto _who had managed defeated every Pein in sight and ultimately convinced Nagato to cease the circle of hatred.

The following three years both Naruto and the always-eager-to-follow-his-rival Konohamaru had quickly risen to the ranks of jonin (after Naruto retook the chuunin exams) and, eventually, Anbu members, whilst Sasuke finished a year of house arrest, followed by half a year of a very strict probation period, until finally being allowed to partake in both chuunin and jonin exams. Once in Anbu together, as Naruto had said they'd always be, both he and Sasuke had risen to the top as Konoha's most lethally skilled Anbu captains with relative ease.

Konohamaru had been transferred to Naruto's squad three months ago after the unfortunate death of one man from their notorious quartet and, to put it lightly, it wasn't everything he thought it'd crack up to be. If not for the fact that to measure up to high expectations of being on Naruto's team was downright nerve-wracking, especially considering his honorable heritage, than because it was very irksome to see his rival-turned-crush relentlessly pursue that bastard Uchiha with his damnable unwavering determination Naruto was always prided for.

"He's hot, he's got some rock-hard pecs, he has a HUGE dic-"

"Okay! Too much information there!" Hands were covering his ears before the blond could finish. Konohamaru didn't trust himself to hear the last part and _not_ rasengan the nearest person, namely Naruto.

"What I mean is that I don't know what you see in him. Meaning why are you so obsessed over a person who has the emotions of a rock?" Naruto frowned at the insult directed at his current infatuation.

"You only say that because you don't like him." Naruto countered thoughtfully and Konohamaru shook his head, straightening the papers in his hands to set them back on the desk.

"That too, but I also say it because he doesn't deserve you after all that he did. You can do better than that bastard." He said offhandedly, softly gnawing on the inside of his cheek. A nervous habit he'd began ever since the discovery of his more than brotherly affection toward his captain.

A slow smile stretched across pink lips, blue eyes softening as they gazed at the little runt he'd unexptectedly taken under his wing all those years ago. Naruto ruffled the young man's hair, reveling the indignant sputters he received right after.

"Aw, thanks 'Maru!" he chirped and Konohamaru blushed hotly, swatting the offending hand away from his hair. He hated being treated like a child, especially by his crush. He was a man dammit, and he should be treated as such!

"I'm not a kid anymore, Naruto!" He really didn't mean to come out as a puerile whine, honestly. The blush darkened even more.

Jumping off the desk Naruto shot him a grin and Konohamaru couldn't help but follow the curvature of scars on his captain's cheek as they sunk into the adorable dimples the man possessed. Gods, why did Naruto have to be so…so…_captivating_?

"You'll always be a kid to me!" Naruto crooned, his hips swaying as he walked out of the missions room. Every eyes were seemingly glued onto his posterior and Konohamaru growled low in his throat and shot every ninja there a menacing glare that promised near death by his bare hands.

"Just watch! One day I'll prove to you that I'm not a kid!" He proclaimed while shooting up and pointing an accusatory finger at his captain. The blond merely hummed and waved a flippant hand at him before rounding the entrace. Slumping back in his chair let out a tired sigh, head pounding more than it already had been.

"Damn that idiot..."

…

…

…

"Oi, Kakashi! Are you busy?" Naruto called, looking up at his ex-sensei calmly while folding his arms across his chest.

The silver-haired jonin perched on a sturdy tree limb sighed tiredly and snapped his tiny orange book of closed, gazing down at his favorite ex-student in relative disdain. A hand was waved in a half-assed greeting; the pale flesh surrounding the sole, visible gray eye crinkling in a way that others suspected was the only sign of the man smiling.

"Ah, Naruto-chan! To what do I owe this fine pleasure?"

"Oh, save it Kaka-sensei! I know you're just itching to get rid of me so that you can read your little perverted book!" Naruto teased while jumping onto the branch that his old sensei was on and took a seat next to him, legs swinging on either side of the tree limb in a child-like manner. Palms flattened against the bark as he leaned in, eyes squinted closed and bright grin firmly plastered on his face to further increase his resemblance of the child Kakashi remembered him to be.

"I'm hurt Naruto," The jonin put a hand over his heart in mock hurt, his voice dripping with dry sarcasm, "that you would think so poorly of your dear old sensei." Naruto rolled his eyes and snorted.

"Anyways, I wanted to ask you something." Naruto stared sternly at him, any sense of humor gone from his voice and replaced with grave seriousness. Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose up to his hairline, wondering what was so important to have the usual bouncing ball of sunshine in such a stern mood.

"And what might that be?"

Naruto leaned in further, a shit-eating grin slowly forming on his lips and threatening to split his face in half. With their noses now only mere inches apart, Naruto took a deep breath, further increasing the palpable anxiety he knew Kakashi was feeling. However, the silver-haired jonin didn't let it show and simply stared evenly into mischievous blue eyes curiously. Now that he thought about it, the blond nymph was always the strange one in the group.

"What do you want for you birthday?"

Kakashi sweat-dropped.

Was _that_ why the blond was all hyped up about? Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's grinning face and pushed him away from his personal space roughly. He spared a glance at the young man one more time and didn't stifle the sigh that escaped his lips. If Naruto had a tail, he was certain that it would be wagging happily by now.

"Naruto, it's not really necess-"

"Bullshit! It is totally necessary! A person only turns forty-eight once in their life!" Kakashi's eyebrow twitched and he swore he heard a blood vessel pop.

"Naruto...I'm thirty-six."

Blue eyes widened and blinked owlishly. A hand came up to pinch Kakashi's cloth-covered cheek, pulling at the skin.

"Are you sure? 'Cuz you look like your-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be, Naruto?" Kakashi interrupted him, his temple already throbbing. The man in question beamed up at him and shook his head as a negative.

"Nope! Not until you tell me what you want for your birthday, Kaka-sensei!"

Kakashi pinched the bridge of his nose. Kami-sama knew how much he loved the blond idiot before him, but he was just so damn stubborn!

"Naruto, I'm not your sensei anymore and my bloody birthday isn't until a month from now." The response went unperturbed as the blond shrugged and smiled at him brightly.

"I know you aren't, but you'll always be the Super Pervert Number Three to me, so I want to be prepared for when it comes!"

Kakashi sighed and before Naruto could stop him, the sneaky jonin _poofed _out of there.

"Damn you, Kakashiiiii!"

…

…

…

"Do you really think it'll work, Moegi?"

"Of course! I'm one-hundred percent sure Naruto-taichou will say yes!" Konohamaru didn't seem convinced by the face he was pulling. Beside him, Moegi released a sigh of exasperation. The 'Great Honorable Grandson' of the late Sandaime Hokage could go charge head-on into a bloody war without hesitation, but when the time came to asking his captain out on an innocent lunch date, the man immediately bitched out!

"What if he's not...interested in me?" Konohamaru continued on doubtfully, eyeing Moegi suspiciously.

The woman shook her head disapprovingly and the soft curls of her apricot-colored hair swaying within its confined ponytail. A creamy white hand lifted to brush out the irritating bangs that had taken refuge on her dark and thick eyelashes. They only succeeded in sharpening the deadly maple eyes known to drag any man into their wicked, womanly clutches, which were know glaring at him in particular, her frustration clearly conveyed. As Sakura always liked to say, Moegi had grown into a fine young woman.

"This is why your asking him to have lunch with you, idiot! My plans are always full proof, that is, if you don't mess things up. Once he's fed up with Sasuke's countless rejections, he's going to need someone to be there for him! And who better than the guy who is always with him at lunch!" Konohamaru winced at her shrieking voice and bit his lip, eyebrows furrowed.

"So...I'm just a rebound?"

There was an echoed slap of Moegi's palm meeting her own forehead.

"Does it matter?! You'll finally be able to have him!"

"I don't know Moegi...I don't want to be just some-"

"You're not going to be just some rebound Konohamaru! He's going to fall in _love _with you and you'll finally be together with him!"

Konohamaru was still unconvinced, and just as he was about to voice how absolutely ludicrous the girl's plan was, a deep, masculine voice beat him to the punch.

"She's right Konohamaru. Wouldn't you rather be able to hold him, kiss him, touch him, fu-"

"Watch yourself, Udon." The Sarutobi heir hissed, glaring darkly at his bespectacled friend. Udon simply shrugged in return, taking a seat on of the lounge chairs in the empty break room.

"I'm simply stating the facts, Konohamaru. If you don't hurry up and make your move, I might just have to ask him myself." The brunette smirked and Konohamaru growled warningly at him. There was no doubt his captain had many suitors, but to think that his own he and his own trusted friend since the ninja academy shared the same goal was…aggravating. He spared the other man a glance and scowled.

Udon had grown up to be quite handsome despite how awkward he'd been when they were younger. The man had grown out his chestnut hair, falling in layers around his head almost stylishly. He'd ditched his round spectacles years ago in favor of the rectangular, black-rimmed glasses perched on his finely sculpted and no longer runny nose. The look screamed dangerous yet intelligent and, with just a glance of his sharp chocolate eyes, seemed to make any reasonable woman go weak in the knees.

Although, Konohamaru hadn't acquired drastic changes over time from boyish to obscenely manly, like his late uncle Asuma, his body had taken a different route, but no less lethal. One that had shaped his body into a lithe deadliness that was, upon less than wise judgment from his enemies, given him the upper hand against the brute challenges he was met with during certain missions.

"Just think, once you have him in your reach, you'll be able to do what you've only fantasized about doing. To be able to caress every inch of his unmarked, caramel skin, and kiss every dip and curve of his body. _Finally_ being able to feel his hot, anal walls clench tightly around your har-"

"Gotta go!" The raven ran out of the lounge and towards the restroom at a break-neck speed, all the while his hands sheathed his stirring privates from plain sight. Udon raised an inquisitive eyebrow at his cackling teammate.

"Where'd you get _that_ from?" He queried while shifting uncomfortably in his seat, folding one of his legs across the other one to hide the fast forming boner he was getting from the mental images. She smirked and winked at him.

Her grin deepened to resemble that of a madman, "I heard him talk in his sleep once during a joint mission."

* * *

><p><strong>Unbeta'd<strong>

**Author's Note: **Doing the best I can folks! I was having trouble uploading this for some odd reason so I had to resort to using TextEdit.


End file.
